


【皮叉】Faint

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones《Faint》系列 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 皮尔斯×朗姆洛，虐恋，ABO设定





	【皮叉】Faint

**Author's Note:**

> 提及cp：主皮叉，盾叉，冬叉，罗叉，all叉

没有人愿意被忽视，没有人。

身着囚服的男人坐在审讯室里，黑发散乱，却没有戴手铐，他胡乱揪着自己头发，情绪有几分失控。

我只是不想再这么下去，我受不了了，我真的受不了了。

坐在桌子另一头负责审讯他的金发男人，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，身上光鲜亮丽的制服和他形成了极为强烈的对比。史蒂夫伸手覆上他的手，那明媚的笑容甚至能温暖人心，“没关系，布洛克，慢慢来。”被唤作布洛克的男人，叹了口气，问能不能抽只烟。“当然。”史蒂夫掏出烟递到布洛克嘴边，帮他点上，“说说你为什么加入九头蛇吧！”

布洛克深吸了口烟，似乎想靠这一口过足烟瘾，好一会儿才缓缓将烟雾呼了出来。

因为……古德温。

“古德温？”史蒂夫微微皱眉，似乎对这个名字极度陌生。

就是你们说的，亚历山大·皮尔斯。古德温是他的中间名。别看他现在长得那样，他年轻时候可是个大帅哥，好莱坞那个电影明星布拉德·皮特和古德温年轻那会儿很像。

史蒂夫点了点头，接受了这个说法，继续问道，“这问题可能比较私密，如果你不想回答可以跳过。”在看到黑发男人点头后，史蒂夫才问出了他的问题，“你爱他吗？”

我爱他。不，我曾经以为我爱他……

布洛克·朗姆洛是个意大利人，准确的说是意大利裔。美国是个典型的移民国家，布洛克满打满算是个二代移民。他的母亲是个有着南欧风情的美人，一头黑色长卷发，深邃的眉眼，精致的五官，小巧却匀称的性感身材，外加那一口带着口音的英文，成了招揽客人的本钱。大概也是沾了母亲的光，布洛克从小就有一幅好皮囊。母亲是布洛克这辈子唯一爱过的女人，她很美，美得让其他女人都成了看一眼就可以淡忘的便宜货色。但布洛克爱她，仅仅是因为她是他的母亲，毕竟那是为数不多，真心实意爱他的人。即使布洛克这辈子第一份工作就是蹲在家门口，等那些恩客出来，向他们收钱。布洛克从不否认他的母亲是个婊子，就连他自己也被叫过“婊子”。冬兵的，美队的，还是早就被淡忘的“古德温的婊子”。这有什么呢？他不在乎，也不在意。婊子就是婊子，老子就他妈的这命。

布洛克喝得酩酊大醉的时候，逮谁就说：我母亲是个大美人，那种看一眼就不会忘记的大美人。看过她之后，再看其他人都没有半点意义。

性感，精致。这是布洛克对母亲的评价。

无数次喝醉之后，布洛克一遍又一遍地和特战队那群兔崽子们说起，我母亲是个大美人……跟着布洛克最久的罗林斯，都能一字不差的背出来。

“你们现在搂着的这些个欧米伽都不算事，我母亲是个大美人，当年我在门口替她收钱，数钱能数到手抽筋。”

讽刺的是，真要布洛克说出来他母亲长什么样，他却一个字也说不出。仔细一想才发现，原来就连脑海里母亲的面容都模糊了……

小布洛克问过母亲，我父亲长什么样？母亲会告诉他，哦！孩子，你父亲是个金发蓝眼的美国大兵。但等过几天小布洛克再问，母亲的答案可能就成了棕发绿眼的东欧人。谁知道呢……反正是个男人。布洛克也是长到十多岁，才突然想通，自己的父亲可能就是母亲的某个恩客，而自己是那本该射在套子里的白浊液体。也是在布洛克想通这个问题不久，他遇到了古德温，也就是亚历山大·皮尔斯。

那时候的他还不被称作皮尔斯，没有权势，没有名声，我们姑且叫他亚历山大。遇到布洛克的时候，亚历山大才刚三十出头，加入九头蛇没几年，空有一腔壮志……

那年，布洛克的母亲不知被哪个客人害得染了病。没人愿意碰一个染了性病的妓女，家里唯一的收入来源也就断了。布洛克几乎没有所谓的童年，他在街头摸爬滚打的长大，过惯了苦日子。那年布洛克才刚十三四岁，刚转化为欧米伽不久。那会儿他在一家意大利面馆当帮厨，能吃苦，脏活累活都能干。老板特别热心肠，也是个意大利裔，知道布洛克家里困难，又看在布洛克干活卖力，因此每个月布洛克总会比其他帮厨多得到几块钱。但那几块钱，还是不足以贴补家用。母子两省吃俭用，母亲甚至典当掉了首饰，最终还是因为买不起药，布洛克的美人母亲在性病的折磨下香消玉损。

父亲是谁不知道，母亲是个婊子，还没有兄弟姐妹，当年还又瘦又小的布洛克自然受尽了欺负。婊子的欧米伽儿子，理所当然被盖上了小婊子的戳，没有人愿意搭理他，想打大抵都是如何拿鸡巴招呼他。

过没多久母亲就去世了，布洛克用仅剩的钱安葬了母亲，他想离开这里，去个没有人认识的地方重新开始。没钱买车票，只能逃票。运气不好被发现了，司机也不知道去哪雇来了几个年轻力壮的阿尔法，布洛克直接被拖进巷子。绝望的他，连挣扎都显得有心无力……

那群阿尔法完事之后，一个个拍拍裤子上的灰，走人。布洛克没有哭，他拖着一身伤，从巷子里爬了出来。那时的他，天真的报了警。那几个阿尔法黑警看着布洛克那即使蒙了灰，仍然精致的小脸，顿时起了兴致。以采样为由，把布洛克骗进化验室，让他脱掉裤子，又给轮了一番。操完就把布洛克丢出了警局，丢给他五十美金了事。走投无路的布洛克干起了和母亲一样的活，仗着年轻，一晚能接三四个客，也是那时候布洛克开始抽烟。白天待在老鸨提供的屋子里睡上一天，然后晚上再穿上皮短裤黑背心去站街。

那晚有几个穿着统一制服的阿尔法，说要高价包布洛克，要玩点花样。布洛克一般不接这种活，但经不住高额佣金的诱惑。那几个阿尔法把布洛克折腾了一宿，搞得他一身伤，最后居然不给钱。布洛克气冲冲地去理论，反被拖进更衣室，那几个阿尔法几乎招来了全队，准备轮了他。也正是那时，亚历山大出现了，他呵斥那些做事不过脑的阿尔法。

布洛克永远都不会忘记，那时候亚历山大，年轻，英伦，金发耀眼，蓝眸如星。“你怎么样？”亚历山大脱下了西装，把衣服都被撕碎了的黑发欧米伽包裹住，“很抱歉，我没有管好属下。”

“钱。他们欠我五百美金。”

那时的布洛克还不知道什么九头蛇，什么神盾局，他只知道可以用身体换面包。

那时的亚历山大也像个真正的绅士， 他把布洛克抱进了办公室，给了他点了份披萨。告诉他，上帝一定是意大利人，所以才让布洛克有这般的天使面容。等黑发小家伙吃饱了，亚历山大亲自开车送他回去，还替他赎了身，“这是五百美金，找个对你好的人，好好过日子吧。”布洛克没有接，这笔账他会算，这个男人出手阔绰，想必是个有钱人。

当年的布洛克把亚历山大当救命恩人，他视这个九头蛇成员为超级英雄。把这个无恶不作的混蛋，一时兴起发的善心当作爱情。

什么是爱情？

布洛克不懂，没有人告诉他，也没有人教过他，就连他自己都不是什么狗屁的爱情结晶。亚历山大收留了布洛克，布洛克什么都不需要做，只需要乖乖等亚历山大下班回家，满足金发阿尔法无处发泄的欲火。很快布洛克的发情期到来了，亚历山大也就理所当然的标记了他。除了一些特殊癖好，亚历山大还算好相处。——第一天晚上做爱前，亚历山大帮布洛克剃光了体毛，嘱咐定时清理，特别是耻毛。他甚至给布洛克的下体涂了绝毛膏，以至于至今布洛克的下体都光秃秃的，一根毛也没有。

那时候的亚历山大还算与世无争，相处一段时间之后，他允许布洛克喊他古德温，甚至准备隐退和布洛克好好过日子。那段时光是布洛克这辈子最幸福的，古德温很疼他，布洛克也算争气，很快就怀上了孩子，他甚至有那么一段时间觉得自己是这世界上命最好的人……

可惜的是九头蛇内部出了点问题。党派争斗，古德温站错了队。政敌绑架了布洛克，严刑拷打之下，布洛克流产了，被折腾得奄奄一息。也正是因为这件事，古德温开始明白权势的重要性。他希望布洛克能成为他的左膀右臂，而不仅仅是贤内助。布洛克被送去和模仿大师学艺，古德温也开始一步一步往上爬，进入神盾局卧底。布洛克学成归来，本想着就此和古德温过好日子，但古德温越来越无法满足，他不仅要成为九头蛇的第一把交椅，甚至企图成为秩序的操控者。利欲熏心的男人，早已忘了他最初的本心——让布洛克过上好日子。他一手制定了近二十年的长远计划，甚至从苏联搞到了冬日战士。

但冬日战士完全不受控，没有适合的管理员，再好的武器也是摆设。然而布洛克凑巧在冬兵解冻之时发了情，被拖进实验室的那一刻，古德温微微皱眉，知道自家欧米伽凶多吉少，甚至交代了罗林斯订个好点的棺椁，选个良辰吉日下葬。但几个小时后，布洛克活了下来，冬兵乖巧地跟在他身后。

“很好，你做得很好，宝贝。”古德温像以前一样，把布洛克抱到腿上，磨蹭着黑发青年的大腿内侧，“现在你是冬日战士管理员了，不要让我失望。”当然，布洛克做得很好，冬兵在他手里乖得像只小猫咪，只有撒娇的份。

古德温继续一点一点渗透神盾局，挡路者被布洛克一个接着一个杀掉。古德温一步步坐上了高管位子，成了亚历山大·皮尔斯。而布洛克也跟随他进入神盾局特战队，成了“交叉骨”布洛克·朗姆洛。一切都按着皮尔斯的计划走，除了美国队长被发现并解冻……

一场还算愉快的性事之后，皮尔斯搂着朗姆洛的腰，轻声说道，“布洛克，我需要你控制住史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

朗姆洛微微一愣，转过身，钻进了皮尔斯怀里，“我怀孕了，古德温。”

皮尔斯神情复杂，他微微一笑，“打掉吧，现在不是生孩子的时候。”

当年那件事之后，朗姆洛很难受孕，终于在他到了而立之年再次怀上了孩子，而皮尔斯却让他打掉。黑发欧米伽很受伤，这可能是他唯一有可能拥有孩子的机会，“让我生下来好不好，已经五个多月了。我保证，在预产期之前除掉罗杰斯。”

“听话，打掉。我让人安排一下，明天就做手术。”皮尔斯轻轻抚摸着朗姆洛仍然有着腹肌痕迹的小腹，“孩子会有的。我保证。洞察计划成功之后，你想生几个都可以。”

第二天一早，朗姆洛就被送进了手术室，皮尔斯还牵着他的手，温柔地安抚着，“别怕，我在外边等你。”然而等朗姆洛麻药劲过去，皮尔斯早已不知所踪了，身边只剩一个罗林斯陪着。刚做完手术，朗姆洛双腿发软，膝盖一个劲儿打颤。“是不是很疼？”罗林斯扶住了他，一把将朗姆洛抱了起来，“你嘴唇都白了。”

“好冷。”

罗林斯把朗姆洛放了下来，脱了外套帮他披好，这才重新把朗姆洛抱起来。就这么一路抱回了宿舍，路上好死不死遇上了史蒂夫。史蒂夫皱着眉，倒没有指责罗林斯一个阿尔法，抱着一个已经被标记的欧米伽成何体统。看着朗姆洛直冒冷汗，史蒂夫关切地问了句，“布洛克，你怎么了？”

“还不是他那个老不死的阿尔法……”

罗林斯脱口而出，吓得朗姆洛赶紧呵止他，“要你多嘴！你他妈的给老子滚出去！”

把罗林斯连带史蒂夫轰出去，朗姆洛刚躺下闭目养神，没一会儿就接到资产解冻的消息，只能立马赶回九头蛇基地。刚做完人流，又被还处于初始化状态的资产掐着脖子操了一顿。当晚朗姆洛就因为大出血，二十四小时内再一次被送进了手术室，抢救了一夜，直到早上出血才止住。

醒来的时候，朗姆洛还戴着呼吸器，麻药褪去，朗姆洛疼得直哼哼。资产趴在床边，像只可怜兮兮的小狗崽，绿色眼眸里透着委屈，“对不起，爹地。”

“没事，不是你的错。”朗姆洛微微一笑，摸了摸资产的小脸。

资产拉着朗姆洛的手，眼底闪过一丝温情，“任务完成，我们一起，离开，好不好？我有钱，买房子，给爹地。”

“再说吧！看你有没有好好完成任务。”

等资产离开了，朗姆洛又睡了一觉，醒来就看到坐在床边的史蒂夫。

“醒啦！要不要喝点水？”史蒂夫贴心的递来了水杯，里头插着根长长的吸管。

朗姆洛其实和史蒂夫没什么聊的，但这是皮尔斯交代的任务，他必须完成。

“离开他吧！你的阿尔法根本不爱你。”史蒂夫心疼地看着朗姆洛颈上的淤青，“哪有阿尔法逼欧米伽做人流，还……”史蒂夫大概想说操之类污秽的用词，但碍于教养说不出来，支吾了半天只说出，“还……还害自家欧米伽大出血……”

朗姆洛缩在在床上，只觉小腹抽痛，手脚冰冷，“你是我谁啊，不用你管。”

“他都不知道来看看你，连皮尔斯这种政客都知道亲自来慰问，”史蒂夫愤愤不平，恨不得现在就帮朗姆洛报仇雪恨，“还嘱咐我好好照顾你。”

在听到皮尔斯名字的那一刻，朗姆洛眼中一瞬间燃起了希望，古德温还在乎我……

这似乎只是个小插曲，一切照常，除了在朗姆洛不知道的时候，账户里多了点数目。皮尔斯觉得亏欠他，问朗姆洛想要什么。而朗姆洛什么都不想要，他只想皮尔斯像当年那样多陪陪他，而不是两人一见面除了任务汇报，就是谈那些不切实际的妄想。相比之下罗林斯实际得多，他无数次提议，“我钱攒够了，买个农场，咱们凑合着过日子吧！养几匹马，两条狗……你不是喜欢金毛吗？再养只牧羊犬好赶羊。可以在后院给你弄个靶场，还可以种点花……”朗姆洛拒绝了罗林斯，并不是他不想过这种日子，而是……他的心结未解，更何况十多年的感情不是说放下就能放下的。但朗姆洛还是和罗林斯上了床，毕竟皮尔斯年纪大了，已经喂不饱年轻气盛的欧米伽。

即使身形日益强壮，甚至留了胡渣，还是改变不了朗姆洛是个欧米伽的事实。每个欧米伽都有个梦想，在自己阿尔法的臂弯里睡到自然醒，来场尽兴的morning sex。多赖会儿床，被抱起来洗漱、吃早餐，和要去工作的阿尔法吻别，晚上做好一桌子好菜，等心爱的阿尔法回家。最好有两个孩子，再养条狗，金毛或是德牧。然而皮尔斯做不到的，史蒂夫轻而易举的给了他。

吃着金发阿尔法做的爱心早餐，美国甜心在厨房忙碌的身影和两十年前那个温柔的绅士重合，朗姆洛吃着三明治，泪水不可抑制的滚落。

“怎么了，这是……”看到朗姆洛的泪水，吓得史蒂夫丢下锅铲就跑过来抱住了他，“不好吃就别吃了。”

朗姆洛还算享受这种时光，即使需要周旋在四个阿尔法之间，已经让他心力交瘁，更何况其中还有两个是任务。事实上这种甜蜜时光也并没有持续太久，短短几个月后，尼克·弗瑞的犹豫，让皮尔斯下定决心把洞察计划提上日程……

资产和美队开战，皮尔斯命令朗姆洛必须让飞天航母升空，而自己却准备撤离。这让朗姆洛一瞬间从幻想中惊醒，在你心里，我根本比不上你那些不切实际的妄想吗？

“布洛克，宝贝儿，你知道我都是为了你。洞察计划成功了，我们就能过上想过的日子了！已经失去英俊外表的金发男人，再一次丢失了初心。

“我们早就能过上那种日子了，古德温！”朗姆洛只感觉心痛，“我带你杀出去，我们离开美国。去非洲还是中东，就我们两。”

“不！我已经成功了！只要你让航母升空！”金发男人抱着公文包，离直升机只有几步远。朗姆洛在绝望中，开枪射杀了自己深爱了二十年的男人，扣下扳机的那一刻，他甚至都没有犹豫。飞天航母没有升空，因为特战队长临阵反水，也因为这个，朗姆洛得到了减刑。那些神盾局正牌特工赶到时，看到的是朗姆洛抱着皮尔斯地尸体暗自伤神……

“你后悔吗？”史蒂夫再次给朗姆洛递了烟，后者摆了摆手，说不抽了。

后悔？当然后悔！老子就应该拿了拿五百美金逍遥快活。

史蒂夫无奈的笑了笑，“我是说你后悔你杀了他吗？”

不。重来一次，我还是会杀了他。

“今天，到此为止吧。”

史蒂夫起身离开审讯室，朗姆洛也被送回了欧米伽监狱……

“算你命好，把这个手环戴上，你就能出狱了。”小胡子富翁亲自把定位手环戴到朗姆洛手上，“放心，这玩意儿跟强奸犯的不一样，又美观又实用，还能打电话。看在你戴罪立功，而且是个怀孕三个月欧米伽的份上，我们都觉得得让你保释。放心，保释金是我交的。”

孩子吗？原来我还能有个孩子啊……朗姆洛抚上了自己的小腹，不由自主地笑了。

走出监狱的那一刻，脚踏实地的感觉，让朗姆洛觉得重获新生。

背后似乎有人喊朗姆洛的名字，他转过身，逆光中站着的阿尔法，面容看不真切。

朗姆洛微微一笑，朝他挥手……

如果，这次不再被忽视，那……大概会是个爱情故事了吧！


End file.
